warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Resurgence/@comment-27725192-20170721181037
one. Whoa, nice start! Hmm, I wonder who The Serpentines are and why they are using the Elites. I definitely see there's a story behind this that Arya and Skye will probably uncover together. I kind of think this chapter is pretty fast-paced and even if it was essential to the plot, it's kind of lacking detail and scenery because I can't really visualize the setting. two. LoL, I like how this group of cats have a close friendly bond and I feel like Skye and Arya will join them soon. Whoa, Skye was there? Watching Arya? I have a feeling this character has a lot beneath the surface than the others. How does he know cresimen is bad? Why does he know more than Arya and how does he know these things? I'll definitely be watching Skye carefully now. I see Nyssa as a fair leader but more of a friend to her cats. She kind of seems to blend into them like best friends and I don't see the spark that identifies her as their leader. I'm hoping to see more of that later on. And I'm intrigued - who are The Forgotten? Are they cats hurt by The Serpentines? three. oooh, I think I like Reese's perspective so far. Skye seems more caring and compassionate than the other Elites and I feel like...like he's already seen the Mistakes' camp. idk why but anyways, I can see Arya slowly changing sides and seeing sense in Skye's words. Now I'm just wondering when the rebellion will begin and how they will start it. And whoa, I like that, the cresimen killing the cats from within. It's the perfect twist and I'd like it if we learn more about the drug further in the story. four. Skye seems like the intelligent one so far and I see that I was wrong about my speculation :P Arya seems nearly impossible to convince now but she seems to be slowly moving to the other side because after all, she trusts Skye. Reese is seriously clever! I wouldn't have guessed her technique in her perspective, but I have a feeling she'll be great use for tricking The Serpentines. Wow, I love that last sentence <3 Shows a little more on why Skye dragged Arya into this and why he is doing it but aaaahhh my questions still aren't answered :P five. Aaaaahhh I ship it <3 Reswan? Roweese? Okay, Roweese. Reese is like the reckless type and I feel like she and Rowan will argue a lot about this trait. I also feel like Rowan won't quite confess yet but I'm hoping he does at the perfect moment! Also, about that thing about Nyssa, I am seeing her more as a leader now, a flawed one, as she knows she's not perfect but she's still trying. Whoa, Arya...is that the effects of the cresimen? What happened to her? six. So it is cresimen. TBH, first I thought something strange happened and they were all collapsing and I also see how much Skye cares about Arya. Hmmm....And more Roweese! Seriously, Reese stop being so oblivious and breaking Rowan's heart! But yeah, he IS kind of being the protective boyfriend. Okay, he definitely is. A lot. Nyssa's plan is pretty flawed there - destroying the cresimen to hurt the Elites will probably result in danger to The Mistakes and I really hope she doesn't follow through with that. I can't wait to see what happens next! Great job!